


Sparks Fly

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Inspired by Taylor Swift [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loses herself dancing with him. Loses herself in the beat of the music and the feeling of his hands on her sides. She runs her fingers through his hair and watches the smirk on his face get replaced with that gorgeous smile of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

Lights are flashing and the music is much too loud. Clarke Griffin does not do night clubs. But when your best friend gets the job of her dreams and invites you to a night of partying to celebrate, you can’t say no.

So here she is, wearing a dress Octavia told her is ‘super cute’ (in all honesty she does like the dress). It is rather tight, hugging her curves like its life depends on it. It is especially tight in the bust, but Octavia told her the dress showed off her best assets so she went with it. She has her hair pulled back and out of her face so she can dance without worry that her hair will be a tangled mess in the morning. Her heels are high and make her feel extremely confident for some reason.

She looks hot.

But then she sees him.

Of course Octavia invited Bellamy, he is her brother. But Clarke was still surprised. And flustered. And she could hear her heart beating. But that’s normal when he’s around...

Clarke feels a hand on her back pushing her towards him. Turning her head, she sees Raven. Raven tells her to go for it, no time like the present and all that. Clarke quickly turns around and says she’ll go, just as soon as Raven stops talking.

Suddenly, Bellamy sees her and invites her to dance with him.

Bellamy is like a natural disaster. And Clarke is that helpless barn that gets destroyed by the tornado. He dances like he knows what he’s doing, his hands on Clarke’s waist, and she knows what she’s doing too... Doesn’t she?

She loses herself dancing with him. Loses herself in the beat of the music and the feeling of his hands on her sides. She runs her fingers through his hair and watches the smirk on his face get replaced with that gorgeous smile of his.

This man standing in front of her is a bad idea. He is reckless and seems to like playing with fire. But somehow, Clarke knows she’ll be just fine. There is no way she can fall out of love with this man.

And by the way he is looking at her while they dance, maybe it’s not as one sided as she thought.

“I love you, Clarke,” he whispers in her ear.

She looks at him with a shocked expression on her face. Why did he say that?

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, his breath rustling the hair behind her ear.

“How much have you had to drink?” she asks.

“Not a single drop.” She continued to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Oh come on.”

He grabbed her hand and started walking to the exit of the club with Clarke in tow. It was pouring rain when they finally made it outside and away from the loud and sweaty mass of people inside.

Bellamy called them a cab and while they stood on the sidewalk waiting for it to arrive, he kissed her.

Now this was no cliche, no fireworks in this kiss. But there was a spark. Maybe three or four in fact. And when Clarke pulled away from his lips to get some much needed air, she looked into his eyes. His big and inviting brown eyes stared down at her with lust and wanting. This gaze is gasoline and now they were both on fire.

Their cab arrives and Bellamy barely manages to bark out his address before Clarke’s lips are on his again.

The ride to his apartment seemed much too long as they continued to make out in the backseat of the cab. But they finally arrived and Bellamy threw some cash to the driver before he and Clarke stumbled out onto the sidewalk in a tangled mess.

Suddenly Bellamy was very mad that his building did not have an elevator. He and Clarke ran up the steps to his third floor apartment. Clarke had slipped off her heels and was now carrying them in her hand by the strap as she dashed up the stairs. It is a good thing Bellamy never locks his front door because neither wanted to wait for him to fumble with his keys in an attempt to unlock it.

Once inside, they resumed their kiss as Bellamy pinned Clarke against the back of the door. He slid his hands down her side until he grabbed her ass and lifted her into the air. Clarke quickly locked her legs around Bellamy’s waist and he walked them to his bedroom.

Being together is like a fuse and they finally lit it with the fire they created. Now there was fireworks. They exploded in Bellamy’s bedroom with greens and pinks and golds. The sparks from the light show fizzled down, fueling the flame that was Clarke and Bellamy.

They found themselves to be pyromaniacs, craving the flames between them.

“Why did you tell me you love me?” Clarke asks as they lie in his bed that night.

“Because it’s true,” he says simply.

“Yeah... But why now? Why randomly say it when we’re dancing in some club?”

He rolls onto his side and she does the same, he kisses her nose before speaking again.

“I couldn't take it anymore. I spent too many nights being haunted by your beautiful blue eyes and by your incredible smile.” She smiled at this and he laughed. “Then, you showed up tonight in that dress! I had to say something before I exploded.”

“Well what are we going to tell Octavia?” When Bellamy looks confused, she continues. “We kind of left her party early to have sex at your apartment.”

“Oh... Yeah... We did, didn’t we... She might be mad.”

“Yeah, just a little.”

“You wanna just have sex again?”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders before kissing him.

\---

Clarke stays that night because both are too tired to get out of the bed afterwards.

The next morning, Bellamy has coffee and pancakes already ready for Clarke when she wakes up. Maybe he isn’t such a bad idea... They eat together while talking about what they will tell Octavia. Deciding to tell her the truth, they also agree to take her out to dinner to make up for missing the majority of her party. It won’t be the same, but it’s a start.

Clarke realizes something and knows she is even more screwed then than she originally thought. She has her walls up, built high to keep everyone else out. Octavia and Raven managed to find a window. They can sort of get in, but not all the way. As she eats breakfast with the man who has some serious bedhead, she realizes he has found a key. He unlocked the door and came past her walls completely. It was stupid of her to think this after being together for one night, but she likes to believe they have become closer recently. Before last night, they were friends. Good friends. Even then, she could feel her defenses lowering around him.

Yeah, it’s official. She is a goner.

She realizes another thing as she leaves his apartment that afternoon.

She is now haunted by his eyes too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of took the sparks aspect of the song and rolled with it... Hope y'all like it!


End file.
